L'après Révélation
by Lil'L0
Summary: Parce qu'on est tous resté plus ou moins sur notre faim/fin ...
1. Préface

_Bonjour tous/toutes. Voilà ma première fic... J'avoue que ça fait très longtemps que je me demande si je dois la poster ici... Quoiqu'il en soit je le fais aujourd'hui. Etant donné que je ne sais pas du tout comment les choses vont tournées je ne vous mets que la préface et suivant les reviews je mettrais le premier chapitre..._

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer que je remercie parce que sans elle je n'aurai pas plongé dans un monde si surréaliste =)_

_PS : cette fic est à la base en Anglais... Il est possible que je mette la version Anglaise si ça vous... In case of comme on dit!_

_Bonne Lecture alors ;)_

_Lil'Lo_

* * *

**Préface**

POV BELLA

**Parce que je pensais que tout serait fini après cette nuit là… Je pouvais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses bras autour de moi, sa chaleur dont j'avais l'habitude et ses yeux plongés dans les miens, Pour pour le moment je pouvais seulement me souvenir de ce que Carlisle disait : « Ils vont revenir un jour ou l'autre… et ce jour, nous devrons nous battre pour notre liberté.Le venin dans ma bouche était palpable, l'envie de sang devenait de plus en plus forte. Ils voulaient la guerre, ils le voulaient, ils vont l'avoir maintenant, ils sauront qui nous sommes et ce que nous allons faire… Puis je vis ses yeux… Extrêmement douloureux, c'était l'expression que je cherchais. Prisonnier de notre amour, prisonnier à ma place, à la petite fille grognait à mes côtés, les yeux sur eux et la main accrochée à celle de Jacob.**

**Il était temps. Temps de libérer ma vie. Temps de se battre.**


	2. 10 ans plus tard

_Il est vrai qu'une petit préface ça fait juste... Alors voici le premier chapitre._

_Merci beaucoup Chouchoumag et Angie Whitlock pour vos reviews =)_

_Disclaimer : Merci Stephenie Meyer ;)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

_Lil'Lo_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 10 ans plus tard

C'était une belle journée, pour Forks, ville de l'état de Washington. Le soleil était timide mais présent, et comme toujours lorsque le soleil brillait, Renesmée ne pouvait aller à l'école et passait la journée à la réserve de La push avec son petit copain, Jacob, qui est également mon meilleur ami et un loup-garou… Cependant ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, au fait qu'il y a 10 ans, j'étais toujours humaine et amoureuse d'un vampire puis d'un loup-garou, ennemis pour la vie… Aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours 19 ans, je suis un vampire et ma famille ainsi que mes amis (vampires et loups-garous) sont les meilleurs amis du monde…

Cela doit paraître bizarre…

Charlie, mon père et un être humain, ne sait rien de ce monde magique qui nous entoure même s'il est conscient d'une chose comme il dit… Maintenant il est heureux… Il vit avec Sue Clearwater, elle est exactement la personne qu'il lui faut… Ils sont si heureux. La mère loup-garou et le père vampire…

Mais ce fait me rappelle qu'ils sont humains et fragiles et qu'un jour viendra où ils devront nous quitter… Je me demande ce que je pourrais faire… Je ne peux pas penser à ça correctement même si j'en suis capable.

Edward me répète que je dois oublier la mort et le danger. Il est toujours si positif maintenant. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans lui. Notre petite fille est désormais adulte, elle va au lycée, notre ancien lycée… Elle est aussi intelligente que son père et si belle… Et elle est amoureuse de Jake. Ils sont si mignons, si différents de nous… Comme s'ils vivaient dans un autre espace temps, comme si Jake était son univers et que Renesmée était le sien… Si étrange!

Après le presque combat avec les Volturi, nous avons décidé de quitter Forks. Nous sommes allés à Dartmouth comme convenu et nous sommes revenus il y a un an environ. Evidemment ce n'était pas facile… Jake est venu avec nous mais Charlie ne voulait pas donc il nous rendait visite avec Sue… Les temps étaient difficile. Il me manquait terriblement… C'était encore plus difficile avec Maman… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre mariage, je l'appelle de temps à autre et bien sûr elle se doutait que quelque chose avait changé mais elle n'a jamais essayé de comprendre comme je le craignais… Elle est toujours avec Phil et ils vivent toujours dans la ville ensoleillée de Jacksonville…

Je n'arrive pas à croire que dix années ont passé.

Désormais nous vivons séparés de la famille, dans la clairière où Edward et moi nous sommes réellement compris pour la première fois. Esme nous a construit une petite maison dans la forêt qui borde la clairière qui est devenu une sorte de jardin. Renesmee aime cet endroit! J'aime cet endroit. Edward et moi passons le lus clair de notre temps libre ici, se souvenant, nous aimant… Il est si attirant pour moi, même après 10 ans je ne peux être rassasiée de lui, de son aura, de son goût, de sa bouche, de son corps, de ses mains sur mes joues… Et à chaque fois, comme d'habitude, mon ancien cour essaye de battre une fois de plus et devient de plus en plus chaud… presque aussi chaud que Jacob.

Edward m'effleura la joue, il sait que je suis parfaitement consciente de sa présence près de moi dans notre grand et long it. Il sait que je pense trop à cette parfaite éternité avec lui et notre fille. Mais il sait que j'ai peur de perdre cette vie à chaque minute. Cela l'inquiète que je ne me sentes pas bien.

J'ouvris les yeux, comme si je me réveillais et je tourna ma tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient dorés, comme les miens maintenant, nous avons chassé il y a quelques jours mais je voyais toujours la clarté de son regard. Ses lèvres parfaites tournèrent en un splendide sourire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rapprocher encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma bouche trouve la sienne pour lui offrir le plus beau, le plus parfait des baisers au monde. Sa langue effleura ma la lèvre et je savais qu'il riait, comme toujours lorsque je faisais ça… Notre éternité semblait prendre du temps à être contrôlée… Et j'en étais extrêmement fière!

Ce fut l'idée d'Edward de revenir ici… Il savait à quel point la maison me manquait grâce à nos essais avec mon bouclier et son habilité à lire plus clairement et à certains moments mes pensées, mais il savait aussi que Billy, qui est décédé il y a un mois maintenant, manquait à Jake. Ce fut un moment difficile pour lui et il a eu beaucoup de chance que Renesmée soit près de lui car il ressemblait de plus en plus à un fantôme. Je n'oublierais jamais sa tête à cette période. Tout comme Edward.

Le baiser d'Edward fit tourner ma tête… comme si j'étais à nouveau humaine. Son sourire était plus grand encore et je savais ce que cela voulait dire… L'heure de se lever et de s'habiller pour l'événement important de la journée… Le mariage de Renesmée avec le meilleur de mes meilleurs amis!

- « Es tu prête à ne pas arracher la tête de Jacob aujourd'hui ? « demanda Edward, toujours souriant.

- « ça dépend… Je pense toujours à quelques options » rechignais-je.

Il ria et prit ma main délicatement, effleurant de ses doux doigts ma main. C'était si facile de tout oublier quand il était là.

- « Comment ferai-je sans toi ? » Je regarda au fond de ses yeux pour trouver la réponse à cette question.

- « Hum, eh bien, considérant tous les facteurs, tu serais marié à Mike Newton et aurais eu une douzaine de petits Miky courant dans une petite partie du magasin de sport » dit-il avec légèreté et avec une grosse grimace sur le visage.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un coussin droit dans la figure et il commença à rire comme jamais. J'étais obligée de rire de la stupidité de cette pensée!

Puis il m'embrassa une fois de plus et ma folie redémarra… Comme c'était bon d'embrasser mon mari.

- « Évidemment Mike schmecter aurait été un peu déçu si j'avais une aventure avec un magnifique vampire la nuit… » essayais-je.

- « Et qui est-ce ? » il semblait vraiment intéressé mais si j'étais sûre qu'il savait bien de qui il s'agissait…

- « Tu te souviens ? Ton hystérique de femme ? Je suis sûre qu'avec la voix dans ma tête j'aurais été capable de te voir la nuit durant mon sommeil. »

Il se raidit, me regardant dans les yeux et souriant : « Cela aurait été un plaisir d'être dans tes rêves à ce moment précis » il fit un clin d'œil et mit son pantacourt kaki.

Je fis la même chose avec un t-shirt bleu et un jean. Alice ne sera pas d'accord comme toujours mais j'aime mes vieux jeans.

- « Je me demande ce qu'Alice à inventer pour aujourd'hui ».

- « Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tu auras une très jolie robe, bleu électrique évidemment et pour ma part un costume… et pour la … euh … fête, ce sera du Alice tout craché. Je pense qu'elle a fait quelque chose d'un peu plus grand que notre mariage » il sourit mais je pouvais voir que quelque chose l'ennuyait. Même si les choses allaient mieux avec Jacob, Edward a toujours eu des instinct protecteurs envers notre fille et la voir avec son véritable amour qui est un loup-garou, est quelque chose d'assez difficile pour lui.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est une grande fille non. Et puis c'est Jake… Considère le fait que ça pourrait être Paul » Je ris et il me regarda avec une grimace. Paul et son tempérament…

- « Voilà, c'est Jake… vieux copain Jake ».

- « Tu ne semble pas très enthousiaste du tout… tu es supposé sourire » je commençais. Puis il prit ma main et posa la sienne au creux de mes reins, me serrant contre lui… « Hum, nous allons être en retard si tu essayes à nouveau de séduire ta femme de cette façon… Voudrais tu manquer le mariage de ta fille ? » Il me pressa gentiment et m'embrassa.

- « Peut être » répondit il et il m'embrassa de nouveau…

- « Difficile de résister ? » lui demandais-je. Il fit un pas en arrière, me regarda et commença à courir… Le vent était frais sur ma peau. Si je le pouvais, je pleurerais, pleurerais de joie et de peine. Ma fille bien aimée allait se marier avec mon meilleur ami, elle sera heureuse et elle va tellement me manquer. C'est tellement difficile de penser à elle comme à une adulte. 1à ans auparavant, elle était si petite dans mes bras, si fragile. Mais elle a grandi. Je dois admettre qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains mais…

Nous arrivons devant chez les Cullen. Tout était clair avec des fleurs bleues et blanches, des lumières bleues, des guirlandes. Je peux sentir la lavande, les roses, les orchidées. Je peux entendre Alice en train de préparer Renesmée comme elle l'a fait avec moi. Renesmée est totalement dingue d'Alice tout comme moi. Elles sont exactement les mêmes, aimant le shopping et les trucs de filles. Bien sûr, Renesmée à un rapport particulier avec Rosalie, un lien un peu plus fort qu'avec Alice. Rosalie est, depuis la naissance de Renesmée, une bonne amie, une bonne sœur et une bonne tante. Elle a beaucoup changé, je veux dire son comportement envers moi à changer. Edward aime ça.

Nous étions dans la maison à présent et je m'empressais jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice. Comme pour moi, elle préparait Nessie (oui, pour la première fois de ma vie, ou du moins de mon existence, j'ai abandonné… Après tout, ce n'est pas un si mauvais surnom même si je préfère Carlie), dans la grande salle de bain.

- « Momma! » pleura Renesmée. « Tu es en retard, Alice est vraiment en colère tu sais »

- « C'est bon je suis à l'heure et n'écoute pas ta tante elle est toujours trop pressée pour moi » Riais-je. Elle était si belle et grande et merveilleuse.

- « Momma tu ne vas pas pleurer hein ? » elle me regarda, se sentant vraiment concernée puis se leva pour effleurer ma joue me montrant par la même occasion mon expression… Effrayée et lumineuse et aussi tourmentée.

- « En fait, je suis en train d'essayer de ne penser à rien »

- « Comme si tu pouvais faire ça » répondit Alice qui ajusta la robe de Renesmée.

- « Jolie robe Alice… Comment as-tu eu celle là à temps? »

- « Hum, vraiment difficile… J'ai du demander à un vieil ami. Rappelles toi que ta petite fille est spéciale et je ne peux pas voir tout ce qu'elle veut donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour imaginer et être créative pour ça. »

- « Bon boulot! Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors? » Après avoir demandé, je savais exactement ce qu'Alice répondrait… Cela me faisait rire avant même qu'elle puisse parler.

- « Ta robe est dans ma chambre, sur le lit et par pitié Bella, laisses moi l'ajuster et m'occuper de ton maquillage! » Cria-t-elle alors que j'étais déjà en chemin jusqu'à son lit. J'ouvris la blouse noire et grimaça. Une robe bleue, évidemment. Dos nu mais élégante dû à ce truc maternel.

- « Bella ne grimace pas comme ça! Edward va l'adorer et Nessie m'a aidé à la choisir »

- « Merci les filles, vraiment… » Je fis la mou.

- « Momma, s'il te plait, c'est ma journée, peux tu faire ça pour moi ? »

- « Bien sûr que je vais le faire! C'est juste que je me souviens quand tu étais toute petite et c'est assez bizarre de penser à ton … » Oh allez je dois le dire à voix haute! « ton mariage ».

J'entendis une chaise et elle apparut, toute jolie, dans la chambre. Elle me serra fort contre elle et me dit à l'oreille « Je te promet de ne jamais de décevoir Momma et d'être heureuse avec Jake, pour toujours ».

- « Je sais que tu le feras».

- « Et Jake est parfait maman, n'en doute pas »

- « Je le sais! Te souviens tu que je le connaissais avant même ta naissance jeune fille! Allez hop! Tu seras marier dans exactement vingt minutes et ta mère doit être aussi jolie qu'elle le peut et toi aussi jeune demoiselle. »

Cela me fit penser à Charlie. Amusant.

- «Nessie vient par là et hum Bella tu dois aller au salon et puis » mais avant qu'elle finisse, de tendres bras m'entourèrent et il dit : « Déjà ici petit monstre! Où est la reine du jour ? » Il posa un baiser sur mon front et regarda Nessie lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, toute de blanc vêtue, sortant de la salle de bain.

- « Ici papa »

- « Tu es magnifique chérie » dit-il avec sa magnifique voix angélique. Cela la fit rougir.

- « Merci »

- « Tes joues sont aussi rouges que celles de ta mère lors de notre première rencontre » je grogna et il me lâcha pour tendre l'un de ses bras à Nessie.

- « Attends » cria Alice, « Bella peux tu s'il te plaît te mettre à côté de ta petite famille, nous avons besoin de photos ». Nous étions, Edward et moi, de chaque côté de Renesmée avec le même sourire, une vraie famille. Je me sentais tellement triste mais de joie qu'un bruit s'échappa de ma bouche et Edward était à mes côté une seconde plus tard, me serrant fort contre lui « Ne pleure pas amour, tout ira bien »

- « Oh maman » pleurait Nessie.

- « Bella sors de là et Edward tiens toi prêt! »

- « Alice donne nous une minute okay » répondit-il à voix basse et je savais qu'Alice nous laisserait un petit moment.

- « Désolée » commençais-je mais ma voix n'était pas la même qu'habituellement.

- « Tout va bien mon cœur, je suis là. Veux tu que je fasse appeler Jasper ? »

- « Non, non c'est bon! Je vais ressembler à ma mère si je commence à pleurer! » J'essayais de rire et tous les deux se mirent à sourire? « Je vais bien, je vais vous attendre en bas et Nessie, tu es à jamais la plus belle chérie! N'oublies pas que je t'aime fort » Je l'embrassa sur les deux joues et elle me rendit mes baisers.

- « Évidemment maman » elle effleura ma joue pour me montrer à quel point elle m'aimait. Les images qu'elle me montrait étaient des images de ces dix belles années… Tout était lumineux et on pouvait sentir et goûter ce sens du bonheur.

Je repris ma respiration, même si je n'en avais pas besoin et sorti. En bas, tout le monde était présent : Seth et Leah, Sam et Emily, Charlie et Sue, Quil et Claire, Jared et Kim, Paul et Rebecca, les Amazones, les Irlandais, les Denali et Garrett, Benjamin et Tia… Toute notre famille était là, réunie… Vampires et loups-garous, humains (bon Charlie, Sue et les amis de Nessie en fait mais ils étaient de la famille aussi). Même Angela et Ben sont venus. Depuis ma transformation, Angela continuait de me donner et de prendre des nouvelles et quand nous sommes revenus nous nous sommes rencontrées en ville. Elle a beaucoup changé et lorsqu'elle m'a vu elle n'a rien dit à part que j'étais différente mais qu'elle s'en fichait parce que je lui avais manqué. C'est agréable de garder contact avec elle. Désormais, elle est mariée avec Ben et ils ont trois enfants, des garçons, sans compter celui qu'elle attendait et qui arriverait dans environ trois mois. Edward dit que cet enfant, un autre garçon, était comme sa mère… La télépathie lui donnait quelques indices sur ce petit bout apparemment. Esme me regarda et vint près de moi avec un sourire d'encouragement « juste ici Bella » et c'est à ce moment là que je le vis. Mon meilleur ami. Mon fils dans quelques minutes… Son ancien sourire était revenu et je pouvais voir qu'il était réellement heureux. Cela me fit sentir si bien en tant qu'amie, que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire et de le serrer dans mes bras avant de m'asseoir « Jake qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, tu ne sens pas « mauvais » aujourd'hui… » Je sentais le citron et le musc.

- « Euh… du parfum » me répondit-il en rougissant.

- « Je suis sûre que Nessie va adorer » je lui fis un clin d'œil et partis m'asseoir.

Jasper était juste derrière moi et je pouvais sentir l'utilisation de son don sur moi. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule droite et un sentiment de sérénité m'envahit. Je le regarda et murmura un « merci ». Je me sentais mieux, j'étais trop stressée et cela aurait pu tout faire louper si je ne me calmais pas.

Puis Rosalie était au piano et commença à jouer la célèbre marche. Je me tourna pour regarder les deux amours de ma vie, souriant et pour Nessie pleurant énormément en réalité. Cela m'inquiétais mais Edward me sourit et je savais que ses larmes étaient des larmes de joie. Jake attendait, pleurant aussi et je pouvais voir Edward retenir ses propres émotions.

Il s'assit près de moi. Emmett, cette fois ci, était le marieur d'un autre genre et pour une fois il était très sérieux. Il aime Renesmée comme jamais, il fait toujours des blagues sur ses cheveux ou son rouge à lèvre. Il est le super tonton et quand il y a une fête ou quelque chose dans le genre, c'est le premier à prendre soin d'elle. C'est très drôle de le voir si protecteur envers elle et à ce moment là, je voyais dans ses yeux à quel point il était fier et l'émotion qu'il avait de marier sa petite et bien aimée nièce.

- « Jacob Black ou Fido pour les intimes » dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Rosalie « veux tu prendre pour éprouve mon adorable et sublime nièce, Renesmée Carlie Cullen ou Nessie pour le Loch Ness » je grognais et tout le monde ria.

- « Oui, je le veux » Dit Jake avec une voix tremblante.

- « Et toi, ma petite folle de Nessie Cullen, veux tu prendre pour époux Fido le chien fidèle ? » un petit grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Nessie puis avec des sanglots dans la voix elle murmura « Je le veeeeuuuux… »

- « Bon bah, c'est bon, vous pouvez prononcer vos voeux »

- « Je t'aime Nessie, toujours, à jamais, pour toujours » Jake me jeta un coup d'œil et sourit. Il était si stressé pour cette fête que je du l'aider pour ça.

- « Pour toujours » répondit Renesmée, incapable de dire autre chose.

Edward serra ma main de toutes ses forces au moment des vœux et une seconde plus tard, ma Renesmee est devenue une Black. Billy aurait adoré ça.

Jake arriva, le premier, vers nous et Edward le prit dans ses bras. J'aime les voir comme ça.

- « Fiston » dit Edward.

- « Tu voudrais peut être que je t'appelle papounet ? » grimaça Jacob.

- « Merci, mais non merci » réponds Edward, lui donnant une petite tape sur son épaule.

- « Momma! »

- « Tu étais magnifique chérie! » pleurais-je, presque, du moins comme je pouvais…

- « Merci beaucoup maman ». Et elle pleurait. Le maquille waterproof d'Alice ne résista pas et ses yeux ne ressemblaient plus à rien. J'essayais d'arranger ça comme je pouvais avec ma main mais les larmes étaient trop grosses…

- « Je vais m'en occuper dit Alice apparue de nulle part…

Puis le marié et la mariée s'embrassèrent encore et essayèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au jardin… décoré par Alice, évidemment.

- « Devrions nous ? » demanda Edward. Nous étions les derniers dans la grande salle blanche. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna pour une danse… comme pour notre mariage.

- « ça m'a manqué » confessai-je

- « Le mariage ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- « Ouais, tout ça… L'effet que ça fait de s'engager… Je veux dire, l'effet que ça fait de devenir ta femme pour toujours et toi devenant mon mari… » Laissais-je en suspens. Il savait ce que je voulais dire mais j'avais besoin de lui remémorer alors je pressais mes paumes sur ses tempes et lui montrais notre journée, le jour où j'ai épousé l'amour de ma vie.

Comme toujours, il m'embrassa et tout disparu. J'ai quelques soucis avec ma concentration lorsqu'il m'embrasse alors mon bouclier devient faible comme jamais… Il me regarda avec des yeux ébahis, le genre de regard que je compris immédiatement, il faisait des projets…

- « Veux tu m'épouser à nouveau ? » lança-t-il avec une mimique sur son visage. « Emmett pourrait, tu le sais non ? »

Sans crier son nom, Emmett apparu avec du gâteau sur le visage

- « vous avez tout loupé! Ils viennent juste de couper le cadeau et une grande bataille s'en est suivie! Alice est comme une furie! » il était couvert de sucre et de crème… Pas vraiment appétissant mais très drôle. « Alors, tu m'a appelé frangin ? Ou je perturbe une dispute conjugale ? » Un énorme sourire et un clin d'œil se déposèrent sur son visage.

- « Pas du tout » répondit Edward avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit… « Nous nous demandions juste si tu pouvais nous remarier en fait ». Dès que les mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'Edward, le visage d'Emmett se mit à étinceler de joie et il était à nos côté en deux en trois mouvements.

- « Tu plaisantes ? Edward, tu veux te marier avec ma petite sœur une deuxième fois ? Bella tu devrais dire non cette fois-ci juste pour rire ».

Je lui donnais un coup sur son bras et le fit presque tomber. J'étais toujours la plus forte, même après toutes ces années. « Tais toi Emmett et maris nous » dis je. C'était insensé mais j'avais besoin de ça. J'avais besoin de me rappeler à mon vieux cœur ce que j'ai ressenti à l'époque. Et nous voilà, juste nous trois, enfin Alice arriva dès qu'elle vu notre décision et nous étions remarier.

Edward répéta mots pour mots ce qu'il m'avait dit après notre retour de Volterra :

- « Avant toi Bella, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. » commença-t-il .« Très sombre, mais avec quelques étoiles - des points de lumière et de raison… Et tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Soudain, tout s'est enflammer; il y avait de la clarté, de la beauté. Quand tu as disparu, quand le météore est tombé loin dans l'horizon, tout est revu noir. Rien n'avait changé mais mes yeux étaient aveuglés par la lumière. Je ne pouvais plus voir les étoiles. Et la raison ne signifiait plus rien » cita-t-il puis il ajoute « Tu es mon univers, mon tout, mon existence, l'essence de moi même » il m'embrassa et j'étais sans voix tant ses mots étaient beaux. Je l'aimais si fort…

La fête était splendide. J'ai dansé avec Jake et Edward avec Renesmée. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Alice prit un milliard de photos comme lorsque Nessie était encore un bébé. Quand les humains sont partis, les loups se mirent à hurler pour célébrer l'événement. Tel un hume, une berceuse pour le mariage. Et puis, Nessie et Jake partirent pour New York. Drôle de voyage de noce mais ils voulaient voir la grande ville et c'était notre cadeau pour eux alors.

- « Bonne chance les enfants et Jake s'il te plaît prends soin de la Vanquish » cria Edward.

Ouais, c'est vrai que celle là me faisait bien rire, je veux dire le fait qu'il offre sa voiture à Jacob… Je suppose que tout ça est pour Nessie et moi, pour nous prouver qu'il l'aimait aussi à sa façon. Le jour où il a annoncé à Jake qu'il lui offrait la voiture comme cadeau de mariage, Jake est devenu plus doux qu'un agneau! Exactement l'opposé de lui-même! Il était même sympa avec Rosalie… L'amour peut tout changer, et je suis bien la première à le comprendre.

Nessie nous embrassa, son père et moi puis la voiture disparu.

- « Hum, si j'avais été toi, je ne lui aurai pas donné la voiture, il va se faire arrêter avant même de sortir de la ville » dis-je à Edward.

- « Eh bien, nous verrons cela si ton père nous appelle pour nous dire qu'ils ont trouver deux jeunes gens conduisant comme des fous… Je suis sûre que Jake se retiendra, Nessie était stressée à l'idée qu'il conduise vite »

- « Ouais heureusement que ta fille a hérité de mon ancien moi humain par rapport à la conduite! » souriais-je puis il m'embrassa sur le front.

- « Il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison qu'en penses-tu ? » proposa-t-il.

- « J'aimerais chasser en fait, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête et tu me dois une revanche tu te souviens ? » Edward et moi essayions de rester entraîner au cas où et c'est devenu une sorte de jeu entre nous… Je suis devenue très rapide mais il a l'expérience et me piège souvent… Il peut chasser 5 pumas en une minute… Je n'en suis qu'à 4... Mais je commence à être bonne à ce jeu là et il le savait.

- « oh vraiment ? Hum, apparemment Emme tt d'autres plans… » Au même moment, Emmett courrait vers nous avec une mou ravie.

- « Hey les gars, heure de jouer au baseball, Alice dit qu'il va y avoir un super orage… Bella n'a pas jouer depuis James ». A ce moment précis un long grognement s'échappa d'entre les dents d'Edward et je frissonnais Vieux réflexes… Ils ont tous abandonné le baseball depuis cet événement… Enfin presque tout le monde…

- « Je suis partante pour une partie, je suis sûre que je cours plus vite que toi vampire » lançais-je en direction de mon homme.

- « Ne sois pas si sûre mon petit chimpanzé! »

- « Eh bien on verra ça! Je vais chercher Rosalie et Jasper. Edward tu t'occupes de Esme et Carlisle et Bella, Alice est dans sa chambre. »

- « Tu blagues ? » demanda Edward, étonné et apparemment comprenant quelque chose que je n'avais pas saisi.

- « De quoi s'agit-il ? » demandais-je.

- « Emmett pense que Alice est triste, il l'a vu pleurer, enfin en quelque sorte vois tu »

- « Oh! » réalisais-je. « Je vais m'occuper d'elle, on vous rejoindra là bas okay ? »

- « Ne soyez pas trop longue madame Cullen » Dit Edward en m'attrapant et en m'embrassant avec la passion que j'aimais.

- « Sois sage monsieur Cullen, je reviens vite pour te mettre une raclée » riais-je puis courant à l'étage, cherchant ma folle de belle sœur.

Elle était là, assise sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. « Ne dis rien Bella. Je sais. Enfin je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça va passer. »

- « Hum eh bien si tu le dis, je te crois. Mais tu sais que je suis là! Tu ne vas pas partir ou quelque chose du même style hein ? »

- « Non. Je ne pars pas. Je suis juste triste. Le loup et Nessie. Tout ça était si beau que c'est difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter pour eux… Ici tout allait bien parce qu'ils étaient là. Mais à New York je ne peux rien voir et ça m'inquiète beaucoup » me dit-elle avec une expression de martyre comme si elle étai malade.

- « Tu ne peux pas sans cesse de préoccuper de son avenir. Jake est là et nous savons tous que tout va bien, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable! Et encore une fois, rien n'arrivera okay ?! » J'étais en colère maintenant parce que ça m'inquiétais aussi et je ne voulais pas être inquiète! Je devais faire confiance à mon meilleur ami et à ma fille. « Allez petit monstre, nous allons être en retard pour la super partie… Je veux leur montrer de quoi je suis capable » lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle répondit par un sourire, se leva et prit ma main « Leur as-tu dit que tu t'exerçais avec moi depuis 5 ans ? »

- « Nan! Rappelles toi que nous étions censées être en séance shopping… »

- « Ouais, c'est vrai et je n'ai pas pensé à nos excursions quand Edward était là… ça va vraiment être drôle de voir sa tête lorsque tu gagnera »

- « Est-ce que tu dis ça parce tu l'a vu ou parce que tu l'imagines ? » Je tentai, c'était si facile de lire dans ses pensées, enfin en quelques sortes quoi!

- « Les deux en fait » ria-t-elle t nous commencions à courir. Je me sentais si bien! Le crépuscule arrivait et cela me rappela une de mes nuits avec Edward lorsque j'étais encore humaine et qu'il me disait que c'était la période la plus sûre pour les vampires… C'était si vrai. Je me sentais libre et heureuse dans la pénombre. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant Edward. Alice courrait dans les bras de Jasper… Et je courrais dans ceux d'Edward.

- « Prête ? » me demanda-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

- « Affirmatif » répondis-je en pressant mes doigts sur ses temples pour le laisser voir mes entraînements avec Alice.

Il sursauta et murmura « Tricheuse » avant de courir à son poste.

Alice me laissa la balle et je commençais le jeu.

Première lancée, Edward manqua la balle mais la prochaine, lorsque j'étais contre lui il courrait plus vite. Ensuite, nous essayions d'attraper la même balle lorsque nous nous percutâmes et un horrible bruit se fit entendre après la collision. Évidemment, il arrêta le jeu pour vérifier que j'allais bien, vieille habitude! C'était si drôle que je le poussais contre terre et le fit rouler sur le côté pour embrasser à la jugulaire.

- « J't'ai eu » murmurais-je contre sa joue.

Il gagna la partie…Nous étions tous mouillés.

La tempête était si puissante qu'après 20 minutes de jeu nous devions arrêter… Edward avait peur que je sois blessée…

Mais je réussis à être plus rapide qu'Emmett… Évidemment Edward me mis une sacré raclée!

- « Peut-être une autre fois » me dit-il avec un clin d'œil lorsqu'il sauta pour attraper la blle à quelques centimètres de moi.

Il était dix heures lorsque nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Tout était silencieux, la lumière du feu s'estompait et on pouvait sentir le vent et la pluie derrière les fenêtres.

- « Ce fut une très longue journée » dis-je lorsque les bras d'Edward m'encerclèrent.

- « Es-tu fatiguée ? » me demanda-t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je savais ce qui allait suivre. Il m'embrassera dans le cou, et puis reviendra sur mes joues jusqu'à mes lèvres… Ma tête tournera et si j'avais été humaine je sais que j'aurais senti les papillons dans mon estomac…

- « Pas le moins du monde chéri » dis-je, le même sourire sur mes lèvres mais avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, je me tournais, l'embrassais et le conduisais vers notre lit. J'aimais ces moments où nous étions en parfaite harmonie.

Le matin suivant, nous décidions d'aller chez Charlie, lui et Sue vivaient dans mon ancienne maison car Charlie ne voulait pas la quitter et puis il pensait que les loups-garous étaient trop dangereux. Cette partie était assez drôle parce qu'après le « presque » combat avec les Volturi, il savait que quelque chose d'énorme était passé et il était conscient du danger… Il demanda à Sue si elle voulait vivre avec lui mais ce n'était pas comme un acte d'engagement, il voulait juste qu'elle soit près de lui… C'était une dure décision à cause de Seth et Leah mais Leah, étonnamment, fit un compromis… Elle resterait dans la maison avec Seth sur La Push et leur mère pouvait vivre avec Charlie avec l'avantage de garde la maison d'Harry Clearwater.

Ce n'était pas la mer à boire et Sue accepta. Désormais, Leah vivait là bas avec son mari et Seth s'est construit une petite maison dans la forêt, pas très loin de la notre. Seth ne peux rester trop longtemps sans voir Edward. Leur amitié est aussi forte que celle qui me lie à Jake.

Quelques fois, Edward et lui partent chasser ensemble… deux camarades mangeant des cerfs ou des pumas. J'aime beaucoup ça parce qu'Edward avait besoin d'amis et Seth était exactement le genre de personne dont il avait besoin, en plus de ses frères…

Edward sorti la Volvo devant la maison. Elle n'avait pas changé enfin à part quelques exceptions. Sue avait entouré les marches de fleurs et la maison entière à vrai dire et nous pouvions voir de l'extérieur les mêmes rideaux bleu que chez Emily. Edward vit mon regard envers la maison « Elle te manquait aussi pas vrai ? »

- « Non, pas du tout, je me rappelais juste la première fois que j'ai vu la maison lorsque je suis revenue à Forks. Je la détestais, je voulais retourner à Phoenix dans la minute. Mais maintenant, avec toi ici et la joie de mon père je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'étais chanceuse d'être là ».

Il n'ajouta rien, il sorti de la voiture pour ouvrir ma porte avec son sourire charmeur que j'aimais tant.

- « Toujours aussi gentleman… » Je pris la main qu'il m'offrait et sortis de la voiture.

- « Charlie fait la cuisine aujourd'hui » dit Edward en riant.

- « Waouh, chanceux que nous sommes! »

- « Sue est malade, en fait, il est inquiet » continua-t-il.

- « Mauvais à quel point ? »

- « Pas si terrible que ça en a l'air. Elle est trop stressée en fait. Elle est malade à cause de to père en réalité. »

Nous étions devant la porte. Je le regardais d'un air incrédule mais il ne pouvait répondre car Charlie nous avait entendu et ouvrit la porte.

- « Hey les enfants! Bella tu es magnifiques! Edward! » il souriait de son parfait sourire jeune.

Il était si heureux.

« Papa »

« Chef » ajouta Edward. Il était toujours très respectueux, même maintenant que Charlie l'avait accepté, il voulait être le parfait beau fils.

- « Entrez les enfants, il fait froid dehors ».

- « Où est Sue ? » demandais-je innocemment. J'entrais dans le salon et pouvais sentir l'odeur des lasagnes… apparemment Charlie les avait réussi car je ne sentais aucune odeur de plastic ou l'odeur du cramé.

- « Oh » il fit la moue « elle est dans notre chambre, elle n'est pas très bien ces temps-ci… tu sais elle est malade… mais elle ne veut pas consulter un médecin… » il s'interrompit. Il semblait vraiment inquiet.

- « Peut être que je pourrais demander à Carlisle… » commençais-je mais Charlie m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- « Non non, c'est bon tu sais, je ne veux pas la mettre en colère… Elle est sensible aussi… »

- « Oh! » m'exclaje peut être qu'il s'agissait de la ménopause ou quelque chose dans le même genre… Edward a entendu cette pensée. Quelque fois je ne suis pas sur mes gardes et il peut lire une de mes pensées. Donc pour celle-ci, il inclina la tête pour me dire que non.

- « Peut être que c'est un truc de fille, tu veux que j'ailles voir ? » je savais que ça le clamerait un peu donc…

- « D'accord mais ne l'ennuie pas d'accord ?! »

- « Bien sûr papa! »

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et embrassais Edward, touchant ses tempes pour lui dire que je l'aimais, comme toujours, et qu'il doit aider mon père avec la cuisine. Il fit un clin d'œil et je courrais à l'étage. Je frappais à la porte.

- « Oui ? Charlie pourquoi est-ce que tu frappes ? »

- « C'est Bella » j'entendis un « oh » et un « attend deux secondes » et puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle n'avait pas changé hormis que ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage pâle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sue ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Oh, oui, euh, je suis affreuse c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant d'essuyer ses larmes et de brosser ses cheveux avec sa main gauche.

- « Non, mais tu semble… » commençais-je.

- « Horrible » continua-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans les pensées.

- « En quelque sorte. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Entre Bella, je vais t'expliquer. » je la suivis et allais m'asseoir sur le lit où elle me fit signe de m'asseoir près d'elle. « Tu sais à quel point j'aime ton père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le début de son explication était bizarre mais j'essayais d'être aussi neutre que possible « ouais ».

- « Tu sais qu cela fait 10 ans que nous sommes ensemble et que je suis totalement folle de lui. » elle s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas une réponse mais elle semblait tiraillée par rapport à la suite de son explication. J'attendais une minute et ajoutais pour l'encourager « Vas y ».

- « Eh bien ce n'est pas si simple. Je l'aime énormément. Tu sais quand Harry est mort je pensais que j'étais morte aussi et puis Charlie est arrivé et tout a changé. Peut être que c'était un coup de foudre. Il y a un mis, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort d'Harry. »

- « Oh Sue, je suis désolée je ne savais pas… » commençais je mais elle me coupa

- « Non, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Évidemment c'est dur mais j'ai pris une décision ce jour là et ça me rend folle parce que je ne sais pas comment le demander à ton père. Je pense à lui et à ta mère et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Elle m'avait perdu. Elle était malade à cause de son mari, de mon père et de ma mère. Okay je n'étais pas aussi observatrice qu'Edward mais je pouvais voir qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'énorme, plus important que je ne pensais. « Dis le moi Sue ça ne me blessera pas-tu sais » essayais je de l'aider.

- « Bien j pense que ton père va me faire sa proposition… » rougit-elle et un autre lot de larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le savais et la seule réponse que je pouvais donné était un énorme rire nerveux!

- « Je suis désolée Sue, c'est nerveux! Mais pourquoi es-tu effrayée ? Charlie est amoureux de toi et tes enfants sont assez grands pour comprendre et je ne suis pas surprise du tout. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te rend malade ? C'est la véritable raison ? Ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est si merveilleux! Tu devrais être heureuse! Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas ? » Je ne comprenais pas.

- « Je ne veux pas que vous les enfants soyez tiraillés à cause ça , tu vois. »

Je la coupais tout de suite : « Oh voyons! Nous sommes adultes! Tu ne peux pas avoir peur de ça! »

- « Oh Bella merci! » elle jeta ses bras autour de moi avant de se reculer brusquement « désolée je n'ais pas pensé à regardé tes yeux avant. »

- « Non ça va, je ne suis pas affamée! » souriais-je. « Bon, on ferait mieux de descendre, Charlie est en cuisine et il est inquiet. »

Nous étions au rez-de-chaussée une minute environ plus tard. Les garçon étaient sur le canapé, regardant du sport. Dès que j'arrivais, Edward vint m'embrasser et Sue courra dans les bras de mon père.

- « Je pense que nous devrions y aller » dit Edward. « Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

Charlie et Sue s'embrassaient lorsque nous décidions de leur donner un moment d'intimité puis nous sortions de la maison.

- « Un mariage de plus » Dit Edward en démarrant la voiture.

- « Ouais » j'étais consciente de la tristesse dans ma voix mais je ne pouvait l'empêcher.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

- « Renée répondis-je.

- « Tu sais que nous pouvons essayer Bella… tu n'as qu'à le dire » il me regarda, comprenant que je ne veuille pas entraîner ma mère dans ce monde.

- « Je sais. Je… C'est juste que… »

- « Elle est adulte aussi et elle pourrait comprendre comme l'a fait Charlie. » il était sûr de ça parce qu'il avait confiance en moi. Cela m'embarrassait quand il me faisait confiance de cette manière comme si je n'étais plus un nouveau né. J'ai peur de la tuer comme j'ai peur de tuer Charlie… « Tu ne la blessera pas. Mais si tu penses que c'est trop dangereux tu peux juste l'appeler plus souvent mon cœur. Elle comprendra j'en suis sûr. » il prit ma main pour l'effleurer légèrement comme pour effacer la peine. Ça fonctionnait.

- « Oui, je vais l'appeler » répondis-je. Je ne faisais pas attention à la route mais je remarquais que nous n'allions pas vers la maison. « Où allons nous ? » Lui demandais-je.

- « Surprise » répondit-il avec ce sourire ravageur qui réchauffa mon cœur de glace.

Il conduisait aussi vite que d'habitude mais je voyais tout! Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le lycée. Il ouvrit ma porte et me conduit vers le gymnase.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » J'étais surprise en fait. Cela faisait des années que je n'étais pas venue et que je n'étais pas entrée à l'intérieur. Il alluma les lumières et l'immense salle était totalement différente d'une salle de gym normale. Tout était exactement comme notre bal de promo. Les lumières, la musique en fond sonore… Tout était pareil, sauf moi. Désormais j'étais un vampire, une maman et une femme mariée.

- « Est-ce que tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? » demandais-je, incroyablement surprise et ravie à la fois.

- « Nan, Alice a tout fait en fait mais c'était mon idée » il approcha et me prit dans ses bras. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Il y a douze ans, nous étions là, un couple fantastique mi-humain mi-vampire. C'était la première fois que je dansais avec Edward et le soir où je pris la décision de ma vie.

- « Bella ? » maintenant il était inquiet que je n'aime pas son cadeau. Mais pour tout dire, tout était tellement magnifique que cela m'avait coupé la parole.

Je tournais mon visage pour le regarder dans les yeux et sourire « C'est la plus belle chose que tu puisses m'offrir » puis je l'embrassais.

- « Joyeux anniversaires » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

- « Anniversaire ? »

- « Exact, c'est la première fois que nous nous sommes montré en public en tant que couple dans cette école et ce fut le jour où j'ai réalisé que tu étais l'amour de mon existence même si à cette époque je ne pouvais imaginer cela pour toi. » Il commença à danser et me prit sur ses pieds comme il le fit dix ans auparavant.

- « Je me sens bien, c'est comme il y a 12 ans mais sans toute la déception d'être une stupide et fragile humaine » continuais-je. Il m'embrassa sans briser notre valse. Tout cela dura assez longtemps, le crépuscule prenait place dehors. Nous rentrions à la maison lorsque le téléphone sonna. L'identifiant disait Jake.

- « Hello » dis-je

- « Bonjour Bella » dit une voix dont je me souvenais parfaitement. Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.

Edward gara la voiture devant la maison, me regardant avec interrogation. « Il y avait bien longtemps » dit la voix enfantine et froide.


End file.
